Chico=C=Hammitt
Chico=C=Hammitt (チーコ＝C＝ハーミット Chīko Shī Hāmitto) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the daughter of Ruchio, the owner of Fairy Hills. Appearance Chico is a dark-skinned girl sporting an orange cat hat. She has a round face and long blonde hair. On her neck she wears a chain-necklace that goes through a ring. She has two spirits on her shoulders, which are most likely gathered by her Magic. She wears a pink and purple sleeveless vest with a suspender that is zipped together and says "MONSTER" on the chest. The vest also has two pockets on each side in the waist area. She wears a simple white, sleeveless shirt underneath. She wears a dark miniskirt and long black boots that go to her knees. In her first appearance she had much lighter skin. Personality She has a sedate personality that whenever she goes out with a group of people she would be left behind in the end. Her speaking pace is also unpredictable.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21 Bonus, Guild Cards Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Chico is first seen watching with the rest of her guildmates as Jose Porla unleashes his shades after Erza Scarlet takes the full brunt of Jupiter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 12 Chico is later seen looking up as the Phantom Lord guild transforms into Phantom MK II.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 7 She was then seen listening as Jose reveals that they captured Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Page 13 After the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Chico is seen watching as Erza argues with Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 8 Edolas arc Chico is sucked through the Anima and turned into lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earth Land (excluding Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Carla, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process; and so she, like all the rest of the guild and Magnolia, is unaware of the events of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 Tenrou Island arc Chico and the others take part in Lisanna's welcome back party. She laughs along with other guild members when she hears about Natsu Dragion, Natsu's Edolas counterpart, who is always being bullied by Lucy AshleyFairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 Grand Magic Games arc Chico is seen after the Grand Magic Games have come to a close. The King of Fiore accumulates all of the Mages from all Guilds to acknowledge them of the impending disaster and what the Kingdom plans to do to combat against the calamity. The King continues on to request for their assistance against the remaining Dragons who survive from the Eclipse Plan, to which Chico and the rest of the Mages all agree in unison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 17 Magic & Abilities Legend of City (レジェンド・オブ・シティ Rejendo Obu Shiti): By collecting the wandering souls within Magnolia Town, she can use them for combat. However, if she steps out of Magnolia, even for one second, she has to recollect all the souls again. Trivia *She has a secret crush on Laxus Dreyar. *Her appearance is based on Hiro Mashima's assistant, Sho Nakamura. Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members